


Farewell, Mr. Snart

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, GG 6x10, Gossip Girl AU, Inspired By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: After the tragic death of Lewis Snart, Sara and Leonard have to make a choice.





	Farewell, Mr. Snart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shitty Gossip Girl AU.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“This isn’t a game anymore, Len.” Sara said as she passed her hands through her blonde locks. Leonard was sitting on the chair by the bed and Sara kept pacing back and forth nervously.

“I know that. And you panicking isn’t helping _at all_.” He explained to her as he took out his phone. Sara furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“What are you doing? Who are you calling?”

“I’m calling for back up.” Leonard pressed a kiss on her temple just as the person on the other end of the line responded. “It’s me. How soon can you come to that bed and breakfast mom took us when we visited nana and grandpa?”

And soon enough, ten minutes later, Lisa Snart was basically running in the room in her 6 inch heels glory. She pulled her brother in for a suffocating hug before turning to look at Sara.

“You poor thing. Are you okay?” She asked her; giving her a hug. Sara nodded curtly and Lisa sighed. “Is he… really dead?”

“Well as dead as someone would be after a 30 story fall. Lis… I didn’t mean to let him… but then I saw his face and I remembered all of the pain and what he put as through.” Leonard told his sister and Lisa nodded. “The thing is that I got Sara into it and she is in this mess because of me.”

Lisa opened the mini fridge; grabbing a bottle of sparkling water.

“He was a fool to think he has control over you, Lenny. But you’ll have to make me a golden statue after this because I know exactly how to get both of you off the hook.” The younger Snart said with a smirk. “Married couples cannot testify against each other. So, you just have to get married and you won’t have to send love letters to each other from jail.”

Leonard looked at Sara who was staring at her hands.

“Sara, are you willing to do this? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” She answered with a smile. “But I want to know that we’ll get married because you love me as much as I love you and not just to stay out of jail.” Leonard stood up from the chair and knelt in front of Sara who had sat on the king sized bed.

“Before I met you, I didn’t feel real love but then you came into my life and showed me that I was worth loving and… it’s the greatest gift of all. As a child and then as a teen my father ruined my life. First he drove my mother away and then as much as I wanted to be myself and be free of him, he destroyed my life. He and his money that bought away all of my friends… except from Mick. And then he tried to take you away from me. In that rooftop, I wouldn’t change anything. I want to protect the people that I love and you are one of them. Sara, I want to marry you because I love you and I want to make you happy. My father’s death doesn’t change anything. Well, we’ll have much more money but yeah… So will you marry me, Sara?”

Lisa was even crying at that point; happy tears that her brother was finally happy and that thanks to him… they were finally free.

“Yes. Yes I will.” Sara answered and threw her arms around her now-fiancé. Leonard rubbed soothing circles on her back… hoping that they could close that entire situation once and for all. He didn’t regret not helping his father and he would have let him fall again if he had the chance. The only thing he regretted was that Sara had to see him that way… weak and at the mercy of his father. The man who made it his job to rub in his face that every dime he spent was because of him, that he was who he was because of his millions.

But Sara… She had come in his life and swept him off his feet in the best way. A rebel from a family of money who was very much broken just as he was. Sara had embraced all of him and had stood by him through everything. Just as she was at that moment.

“Stop making me cry you guys.” Lisa said as she wiped her eyes. “Now we have a wedding to plan. I’m calling Laurel.”

 

“I got the marriage license.” The brunette announced; getting in the tinted glass limousine where Sara and Leonard were waiting. “We can go inside now if you want to.” 

Leonard looked at Sara. They had discussed briefly about marriage in the past but nothing very detailed. He remembered lying with Sara on the suite on The Carlyle, looking out at the city and her telling him about having all of their friends if they ever got married.  

“No.”

“No?” Both Sara and Lisa exclaimed at the same time at Leonard’s statement.

“Sara, I promised to you to always keep you happy when I first told you that I loved you on top of the Empire State Building and I know that a wedding without Laurel or Amaya or your dad and mom… won’t be the wedding you want.” Leonard said as Sara pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you so much, Len.”

“Okay okay, stop it with the kissing and happiness in front of me.” She teased them and pulled out her phone, dialing a number. “Hey, did you get the dress? Change of plans. Call the others and we’ll meet you in the place in an hour.”

“You have this planned?” Sara asked and Lisa lifted her eyebrows.

“Never mess with sisters. Older or younger ones. They are tricky.” He said; making Lisa to stick her tongue out before telling the driver to floor it.

 

“I’m never letting you pick flowers. Ever.” Amaya called out as the elevator went up the Empire State Building. “God my legs hurt.”

“Think about the food afterwards, babe. And the flowers aren’t even that bad. I know blondie likes roses best but this is Snart’s favorite flower. And besides, why do we even need these stupid flower vases? You already have her bouquet.” Mick told his girlfriend who leant against the steel walls. She wasn’t carrying anything due to her condition but running around from flower shop to flower shop to find out the best flowers for the wedding really tired her.

“It’s for décor, Mick. Lisa told me to get them.” She put her hand on her stomach as the baby kicked hard. “I really hope the little one doesn’t make a surprise appearance while Sara and Leonard are getting married. Or when they arrest them.”

“I love your optimism, babe. Very helpful in a situation like this.” The elevator doors opened and revealed the fully decorated top of the Empire State Building that would serve as the place their best friends would get married.

The others were already there and the only two missing were the bride and groom to be. Ray and Lily were helping Laurel and Lisa who were trying to put flowers on top of the arch they somehow had carried there. Jax and Quentin were putting a flower on Martin’s suit, who was going to officiate the wedding. Donna was reapplying her bright pink lipstick and Dinah was talking with Nate next to her.

“Finally!” Yelled Laurel and grabbed the first flower vase; putting it on a stand. “You were the last ones to come here but I’ll give you a break because of the little one. Nate! Stop boring my mom and come help me out please.”

“Coming!” He answered and grabbed the other vase.

“Where is Sara?” Amaya asked as Donna tried to fix her makeup. “And please not the pink lip gloss, Donna. It’s not my color.”

“She and Leonard are getting dressed and should be here any minut-.” Jax told her but was cut off by the elevator that opened and revealed the two. Sara was wearing a stunning lace dress that was looking sheer and glistening under the sunlight. It was not Sara’s cup of tea but it would definitely be a dress to remember. It looked a bit like the bridesmaid dresses the girls wore but it really showed that it was much more luxurious. Leonard who had his fingers laced with Sara’s, wore a crème suit with a pale purple tie that matches his fiancé’s shoes. “Speak of the devils. About time.”

“Let’s get started before the cops join the wedding.” Lisa said and Quentin sighed. “Sorry, but that’s the truth. No time to waste.”

Laurel winked at her and Martin walked over the arch on the end of the aisle. Leonard followed suit as Quentin went to stand next to Sara. Mick was face timing Rip who was still in England with Gideon so they could both watch the ceremony even though it was quite late there.

Wedding music played from Laurel’s phone as the father led the daughter to her future husband. Ray was even sniffling and Amaya was full-on sobbing on Mick’s shoulder thanks to hormones.

“Dearly beloved we’re gathered here-.”

“Can you skip to the cliff notes version, please? We’re running low on time here.” Leonard said to Martin who smiled.

“Of course. Uhm… Have you written your own vows?”

“No but we’ll just wing it.” Snart stated and held Sara’s hands. “Sara, I think I told you everything I needed this morning, but I need to remind you this. I’ll try to make you happy. Whatever it takes.”

“You made me stop being a rebel with no cause and realize that I had a purpose. You were the person who helped me find the artist in me and made me settle down. None of this; the money, the lifestyle… nothing would matter without you by my side.”

“The rings please.” Martin said and everyone gasped.

“I have them. Relax.” Jax announced with a smirk and handed the two platinum wedding bands to Sara and Leonard.

“With this ring I thee wed.” He slid the ring in Sara’s ring finger and smiled.

“With this ring I thee wed.” Sara did the same with a bright smile.

“With the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Leonard lost no time as he pulled his wife in and kissed her like no one was watching.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened once again and this time it wasn’t a friend.

“New York PD. Mr. Snart, Mrs. Lance we need you to come with us.” A police officer said and Sara clutched her husband’s hand.

“It’s Mrs. Snart. And of course. We would love to help.” She said with a smile and followed Leonard out, ready to help him shake away the last part of his father.

 

“You know you have to buy me an engagement right, don’t you?” Sara told Leonard as they exited NYPD hand-in-hand. “And it better be a big one.”

“Only the best for my wife.” He said; opening the limo’s door for her.

“Wife huh? I think I’ll get easily used to that.” She pointed out and gave Leonard a kiss. A kiss that sealed the future that was bright ahead of them and that made all of their past seem like a mere blur…

“Don’t worry. You have the rest of your life to get accustomed.”

“Maybe we’ll be like every socialite couple who breaks up after a year.” Leonard teased her and Sara snorted.

“Len, I don’t think that every socialite couple has been through half of the things we have.” He pressed a kiss on the back of her hand and smirked.

“I have faith in us, Sara. Always did. Always have.” Said the man and his wife curled up in his arms, falling into blissful sleep after one of the most exhausting and best days of her life.


End file.
